70669 Cole's Earth Driller
You may be looking for the Earth Driller itself, or the original set. 70669 Cole's Earth Driller is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released in 2019, as part of Ninjago: Legacy Wave 1. Official Description Battle the Giant Stone Warrior with LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy 70669 Cole’s Earth Driller and reclaim the stolen Scythe of Quakes. The buildable ninja drill toy features an opening cockpit for 2 minifigures, automatic rotating drill and wheels function, and 2 stud shooters, while the posable Giant Stone Warrior action figure has 2 big swords. This action-packed ninja warrior's toy includes a collectible Golden Weapon—The Scythe of Quakes—plus 4 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures with weapons to role-play and reimagine classic action from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. *''This LEGO® NINJAGO® set includes 4 minifigures: Cole, Kai, Stone Army Scout and Stone Army Warrior.'' *''Cole’s Earth Driller features an opening cockpit for 2 minifigures, automatic rotating drill and wheels function, and 2 stud shooters.'' *''Drive the vehicle to make the big drill and engines rotate.'' *''The Giant Stone Warrior LEGO® NINJAGO® action figure features posable arms, legs and head, and 2 big katanas.'' *''This ninja toy for kids also includes Cole's Golden Weapon—The Scythe of Quakes.'' *''Weapons include LEGO® NINJAGO® ninja Kai’s 2 katanas, Stone Army Scout’s crossbow with stud shooter and Stone Army Warrior’s 2 katanas.'' *''Find more collectible Golden Weapons in the 70667 Kai’s Blade Cycle & Zane’s Snowmobile, 70668 Jay’s Storm Fighter and 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu LEGO® NINJAGO® toys.'' *''The LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy range features new versions of popular action toys from past seasons to recreate or reimagine iconic conflicts from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''Cole's Earth Driller measures over 3” (9cm) high, 11” (29cm) long and 5” (15cm) wide.'' *''Giant Stone Warrior stands over 7” (18cm) tall.'' Notes *This is one of two Legacy sets that aren't from season one - the other is 70666 The Golden Dragon. *This set is a re-imagined version of 70502 Cole's Earth Driller from 2013; it features over three times as many pieces. *This set includes a brick-built Giant Stone Warrior; it is the first large brick-built Ninjago figure. *The Scythe of Quakes is included in this set. *The set includes a Stone Warrior, though its faceplate is the Samurai X one instead of the original Stone Warrior faceplate. *Stone Warrior, Giant Stone Warrior, and Stone Scout are exclusive to this set, although Stone Scout is also seen in the 70666 The Golden Dragon, just with a shorter leg piece and a different face. **The Stone Scout minifigure in this set is similar to the version in 71702 Golden Mech but has armor pads. *This is the second Legacy set to feature the Stone Army as the villains. *Cole's Earth Driller originally first appeared in Episode 23 - "Island of Darkness," but this version first appeared in "The Weekend Drill" from the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu shorts, and in The Darkness Comes" in the TV episodes. Gallery 70669 Cole's Earth Driller Box Backside.png 70669 Cole's Earth Driller Poster.jpeg Cole’s Earth Driller – Cole and Kai vs. Giant Stone Warrior - LEGO NINJAGO - 70669|Product Animation 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 2019 Set.png 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 2.png 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 3.png 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 4.png 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 5.png 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 6.png Legacy Cole Minifigure.png|Cole minifigure Legacy Kai Minifigure.png|Kai minifigure Legacy Stone Warrior Minifigure 2.png|Exclusive Stone Warrior minifigure Legacy Stone Scout Tall Minifigure 2.png|Exclusive Stone Scout minifigure Legacy Cole 2019.png Legacy Kai 2019.png 2019 Stone Warrior.png 2019 Stone Scout.png Legacy Cole Minifigure 2.png Legacy Kai Minifigure 2.png Building Instructions *70669 Cole's Earth Driller (1) *70669 Cole's Earth Driller (2) pl:70669 Wiertło Cole'a Category:2019 Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Sets Category:Ninja Category:Earth Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Ninjago Category:Stone Army Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:Golden Weapons